あなたとキャラメルプリン
by satsuki momoi
Summary: Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya. Bahkan setelah kopi yang mendingin, hari yang menggelap, dan kedua mata yang saling memandang. Sakura, Sasuke dan puding karamel. drabble.


**M. Kishimoto own Naruto & all the characters**

**Au & typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir musim gugur membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk mengenakan terusan manis _floral print_ favoritnya —tentu saja berbahan tipis. Di luar sana angin berhembus berlipat-lipat lebih kuat dari pendingin; namun terusan itu begitu sayang, sangat sayang, jika tidak dipakai untuk menemuinya. Tidak ada yang tahu kabarnya setelah berbulan-bulan dan semua menganggapnya mati ditelan bumi, tidak ketika pagi itu Sakura menerima pesan masuk pertamanya, entah sejak kapan kali terakhir ia melihat wajahnya.

_Temui aku di kafe dekat stasiun. _

Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk membuatkan kue favoritnya, beberapa butir telur, pasta vanilla, gula pasir, garam dan susu cair; puding karamel. Tidak ada rasa manis, tentu saja semua bahan disesuaikan dengan selera anehnya — puding yang tawar dan saus karamel yang dibiarkan sedikit gosong.

Jadi Sakura pergi dengan terusan tipis dan sweaternya, puding karamel pahit dan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

Kepulan kopi hitam dan Sasuke di hadapannya memberi efek dramatis bagi siapa saja yang melihat. Kemeja putih yang terbuka di bagian atasnya dan _ripped denim_ —lagi, ia terlalu atraktif bagi mata siapapun untuk di lewatkan. Termasuk Sakura.

Dan wanita itu memandangnya, menunggu penjelasan, atas apapun. Bagaimana ia menghilang dan tak kembali untuk waktu yang, _well_, tidak ada yang bisa menyebut dua tahun adalah waktu yang singkat.

Tapi Sakura jadi terlalu sabar, dan ia tak mengatakan apapun. Penjelasan yang semestinya dituntut —tidak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya. Iris kecewanya sudah terlalu banyak bercerita, tentang dua tahun penantiannya, dan segala kesakitan.

Namun Sasuke terlalu angkuh memulai pembicaraan, seperti biasa. Asap nikotinnya mengepul dan membuat Sakura mengernyit, _sejak kapan kau menghisap nikotin? _dan wajah datarnya tak menjawab apapun.

Kotak makanan dalam balutan kain _chirimen_ yang dibungkus _rappingu _menjadi fokus iris Sasuke sejak tadi. Mengingatkannya kembali bahwa Sakura adalah wanita Jepang sejati, ia tetaplah _cherry blossom_ di antara mekarnya tulip-tulip _Scotland_. Seolah bisa membaca, Sakura mulai melancarkan jawaban sok tahunya, "Puding karamel. Tawar dan pahit, favoritmu." Sakura selalu membuatkannya makanan, dan puding-puding tawar di hari-hari spesial. Kicauan wanita itu selalu terngiang di telinganya, tentang bagaimana Sasuke dan puding karamel —puding karamel manis yang sebenarnya begitu kompatibel. Karena bagi Sakura, Sasuke begitu manis dengan segala keangkuhannya dan sensasi pahit pada pangkal lidah yang di timbulkan saus karamel mendeskripsikan sisi-sisi kharismatiknya. Sekilas, sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat mengingat wanitanya yang tak pernah berubah.

Tetapi Sakura mulai tak tahan, gencar dengan segala pertanyaan_, kau kemana saja?_ Tentu dengan nada yang ditabahkan —setabah mungkin. Sakura menjadi semakin sabar, mengubah ekspektasi Sasuke yang mengira bahwa ia akan pulang dengan babak belur karna dihajar sekuat tenaga oleh wanitanya. Mata elangnya tak pernah Sakura lihat lagi sejak sandiwara dalam pertunjukkan opera terakhirnya. Padahal saat itu Sasuke datang dengan _tuxedo_ dan mawar merah segar, tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya, seperti biasa. Dan lagi, kali ini Sakura menutupi luka dalam suaranya, namun terlalu sulit bagi Sasuke untuk tidak menangkapnya. Membuat arah mata pria itu kebawah, mengamati kaki-kakinya dalam sepatu kulit cokelat tua, sinarnya kian meredup. Sayang sekali, wajah datar Sasuke terlalu sempurna menutupi kerinduan.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya, bahkan setelah kopi yang mendingin, hari yang menggelap, dan kedua mata itu saling memandang lama.

"Sejak dulu, kau tetap bertahan dengan keangkuhanmu. Kau terlalu dingin dan jauh. Aku tak pernah bisa meraihmu, aku tak mengerti dirimu, Sasuke. Ini puding terakhirku dan," Untuk Sakura, oksigen menjadi begitu sulit dihirup. Ia menjadi begitu tidak peka dengan suara di sekelilingnya, yang ada hanya napas dan kepulan asap nikotin Sasuke.

" —aku akan berhenti mencintaimu jadi ini pertemuan terakhir kita."

Sakura, tubuh rapuh itu berlalu begitu saja, menghilang bersamaan dengan harapan _semoga bahagia_ dari Sasuke, sesuai ekspektasinya.

_Kau lelah, Sakura?_

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya, ia kehilangan penyangga, kakinya lemas dan segalanya berpendar. Kotak dalam kain _chirimen_ itu ia buka perlahan. Sebuah kertas kecil di atasnya.

_Dernière flan pour notre dernière journée spéciale, j'espère que vous êtes heureux_

—puding karamel terakhir untuk hari spesial kami yang terakhir, semoga kau bahagia)

Setetes bening mengalir dari matanya.

Dengan napas dan kemeja beraroma nikotin dan bisikan frustasinya, ia merasa sudah cukup menghormati permintaan terakhir dari wanita yang melahirkannya, dengan mengorbankan segalanya.

_Maaf Sakura, aku telah menikah._

.

.

.

.

.

.-.

.

.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**owari**

****.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : saya membutuhkan review untuk mengetahui dimana kesalahan saya dan apa yang membuat fic-fic saya tidak menarik. jadi, berkenankah anda untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu dan memberi saya sedikit feedback? terima kasih banyak! ^.^


End file.
